Nagisa's Big Mistake
by riko-chan-san
Summary: Nagisa keeps trying to not so subtly imply that Haru should date Rin. Execpt that Makoto and Haru have already been dating for months and Rin has his eye on Nitori. Nagisa also fails to realise the impact of his words on Makoto.


_**This was written as a prompt fill from a prompt on Makoharu prompts on tumblr**_

_**Prompt:**__ Nagisa wants to try and get Rin and Haru together (it is his ship), so he keeps mentioning Rin A LOT around Haru and keeps telling Makoto that it was Rin who got Haru to swim again. This also explains the constant makoharu blocking. He is not trying to hurt Makoto, but sees his actions as trying to help Makoto get over Haru. _

_Haru realises what is going and after another very obvious attempt Haru kisses Makoto and tells Nagisa he has everything wrong. Nagisa apologies and Gou and Rei cheer._

**NAGISA'S BIG MISTAKE**

It had been a couple of months since their dramatic relay and Rin was now back on good terms with his old teammates. Haru was pleased that Rin had finally woken up to himself and was now swimming for a cause of his own, a far cry from the boy who demanded Haru to swim for him a few months previous.

However the topic of Rin was getting his nerves of late, although it was not feisty red head's fault this time. Haru's frustration lay with a certain cheerful yet mischievous blond.

"Haruuuu-chann you and Rin should have another race I bet it would be even _more electrifying_ now you are back on good terms," Nagisa whined and pleaded for what Haruka felt like the hundredth time this week.

Haruka ignored the not so subtle implication and simply dismissed it and went back to his conversation with Makoto.

"Makoto I want to go look at that new indoor pool and…."

"Haruu-chan you're not listening to me, I said it would be really good if you and Rin could….." Nagisa was suddenly also cut off this time by Rei who had stuffed a piece of strawberry pocky in the blond's mouth.

Haruka shot Rei a grateful glance and continued on "They are having a free trial month and we can't swim in our pool anymore, come with me we can both sign up."

Makoto smiled "Okay Haru sounds like a plan, but can we go tomorrow night I have to look after the twins tonight, sorry."

"Haru-chan, in that case why don't you take Rin-chan with you tonight instead?"

"Why would I ask Rin, his school has an indoor pool, why would he need to sign up to another facility?" Haru replied matter of factly.

"Haruka-senpai is correct Nagisa, I mean think about it logically. We have no indoor facilities so we have to out-source out training whereas Samezuka is already equipped for year round swimming. It would be more efficient for Haruka-senpai to wait an extra day to sign up as the special offer does not expire for another week."

Haruka sighed he was at least grateful that Rei was trying to reign in Nagisa which was proving to be a near impossible task. Nagisa was getting more insistent and obvious by the day. Haruka was getting more and more irritated by Nagisa not understanding he just did not see Rin that way, he only saw Makoto that way. Even Kou and Rei probably realised that Makoto and Haru were dating even if they had chosen to say anything just yet.

"If you want to go tonight with Rin, Haru that is fine just remember to sign me up too please," Makoto chimed in trying his best to sound like his usual cheerful self.

The others may have been fooled but Haruka was not. He could hear the disappointment and sadness in his tone however little it may be. People often forgot that Haruka knew Makoto just as well as Makoto knew Haruka. Haru just chose to not to make a fuss over it.

"Who said I was going to go with Rin, Makoto. Rei is right why would I invite Rin to this it has nothing to do with him. We need somewhere to swim now it's basically winter, we can just go tomorrow, it's not like today is last day to sign up. Even if it was I would just go myself and sign us both up. I'll come over tonight and help with Ren and Ran"

"You don't have to Haru, its fine if you want to go tonight"

"But I want to. It has been awhile since I got to play with Ren and Ran, last time was fun"

Makoto sighed in defeat, albeit a happy defeat "If that is what you want to do Haru"

"See Nagisa, why would Haruka-senpai want to invite my brother along when is already married to Makoto-senpai" Kou whispered and giggled into Nagisa's ear.

"You will see you will be the one owing me dinner Gou- chan" Nagisa whispered defiantly

"Nagisa-kun I would not be so confident if I were you, Haruka-senpai seems a bit annoyed you keep mentioning Rin all the time in front of Makoto-senpai" Rei chimed in.

"It's just Haru's pent up sexual frustration at me mentioning Rin's name, I am sure of it" Nagisa was not going down without a fight.

Rei chuckled at his clueless friend "Nagisa just remember if you lose you have buy both Kou and I dinner at that fancy restraint that just opened up, I hope you have enough saved up."

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang out and the gang went their separate ways.

Makoto spent the rest of the afternoon distracted unable to get what Nagisa had told him this morning out his mind. Maybe Haru would be better off with Rin? Maybe the reason Haru swims is for Rin? After all before the relay Haru basically told Rin as such, "I found who I am swimming for."

Just thinking about it made Makoto feel gloomy and jealous. He liked Rin; Rin was also his friend and was pleased to have him back in the group. Makoto let out a discontent groan

Haru looked over at the desk next to him to see Makoto slumped over "Makoto are you feeling ok do you need to go home?"

"Ah sorry Haru I'm fine. I'm just frustrated with this problem."

"Yes Nagisa is becoming a problem" Haru replied in a barely audible whisper, Makoto could not even be sure that is what Haru said.

Makoto was quieter than usual on the walk home usually he chatted away while Haru listened quietly happily holding is boyfriends hand. Today however Makoto had hardly uttered a word.

"Are you feeling ok Makoto?" Haru was starting to feel really worried it was not like Makoto to not pay attention in class and he had looked sad all day.

"Everything is ok Haru, don't worry" Makoto smiled and tried to give Haru a reassuring squeeze of his hand, but to Haru it felt more like a please to let me go squeeze.

They took off their shoes at the doorway and were greeted by the rambunctious twins who clung to both boys almost tripping them over.

"All right Ren and Ran calm down go get your homework and we can do that first" Makoto snapping into big brother mode

"Buut we wanna play with Haru-nee!" Ran and Ren whined.

"Makoto is right if you do your homework now we can play after tea I'm staying the night so if you get it done fast we can play."

"Thanks Haru, it is near impossible to get them to do their homework first."

"Well if Makoto helps with their homework first I get to have Makoto to myself later" Haru replied smiling a small smile.

Both boys helped the twins with their homework; well Makoto did while Haru went and got tea ready. Thankfully Mrs Tachibana had most things all ready to go so they were not just stuck with having mackerel for tea although she had included a mackerel dish in the mini buffet style meal; she must have known Haru would have come over to help out.

The meal was a noisy affair but everyone got fed and there was not too much of mess made. Things seemed to be going smoothly but Haru still thought Makoto was acting strange and a little bit distance. He sighed and though he would try to ask him when they got into bed later.

"Makoto I am going to take a bath" Haru told Makoto. They had put the twins to bed and the dinner dishes were clean, it was a Friday night so there was no school tomorrow, it was a perfect time to take a bath and think. Haru grabbed the dolphin and orca towel that Makoto's mother had bought him, it had come in a twin pack so Makoto also had a matching towel. Mrs Tachibana had told Haru that he was essentially their 4th child so he needed a towel that was just his. Haru had never really found the right words to express his gratitude to the Tachibana's for being so kind to him.

As Haru lay back enjoying the warmth of the water underneath him he was trying to find a way to cheer his Makoto up. It really troubled him to see his beloved boyfriend less than happy. He did not know what was wrong but he had a feeling it was probably due to Nagisa's meddling making Makoto feel insecure. He wished Makoto wouldn't worry so much, there was no one in the world he wanted to be with at all ever. Haru felt Makoto may as well put a ring on his finger; as far as he was concerned he had chosen Makoto and that was it.

But Makoto also was not aware that Rin had his eye on someone too and he was pretty sure Nitori would be returning Rin's affections. Rin had asked Haru not to tell the others not even Makoto and even though Haru did not want to keep any secrets from his gentle boyfriend he respected Rin's choice to disclose personal information at his own pace; given that given he and Makoto were in a similar position.

Haru and Makoto had told Rin together sometime after the relay they were together, (the got together over their first summer break as high schoolers). They had not planned on telling anyone but Rin had asked and Haru had though it might make Makoto feel less worried he was going to go off with Rin. Rin had said he was glad that there was someone to make sure Haru thought of something else other than water.

From what little he knew about the lavender haired boy Rin affections would probably be returned tenfold, he seemed like that type of person. Nitori was in Haru's opinion a person Rin needed in his life and was not overly surprised when Rin had told him he had feelings for the younger boy, in fact Haru was pleased. Haru had been planning to ask Rin about going on a double date with the other couple but school and training had been hectic of late.

Haruka moved as if on auto pilot dragging himself out of the bath, letting out a bit of the now cool water and adding some more hot water for Makoto, maybe a nice bath will help. Haru looked in the cupboard under the sink where all the bath stuff was kept. He found some bath fizzy that said relaxation on it and put it in the bath, he then added some bath oil stuff too that said de-stress and in that went too. He grabbed Makoto's towel and some clean boxers out of the laundry and set it all out.

Haruka set off back up to Makoto's room where he hoped the boy had not gone to sleep already. It would have been very Makoto like to have found him curled up in the middle of the bed on top of the covers sleeping softly. While most of the time Haruka found that site heart-warming tonight he hoped he was awake after all the bath fizzy would go to waste.

Makoto was very much awake, as Haru approached the room he could hear a muffled whimpering, was Makoto crying? It hurt Haru too much to contemplate that any further and rushed through the door.

Makoto was curled up on his bed and had indeed been crying, his blood shot eyes and wet cheeks were a clear indicator that something was troubling his usually smiling boyfriend.

Haru dropped onto the bed and gently took Makoto into his arms. Makoto not wanting to look at Haru just buried his face into the shorter boy's shirt and clung on for dear life. Haru wrapped his arms around tighter just holding Makoto as he sobbed heavily into his chest, every sound hurting Haru's heart.

"Makoto please tell me what's wrong, I want to help, please, I am worried about you. This is not like you at all. Did Nagisa say something to you this morning?"

Makoto tried to steady his breathing, changing his grip from clinging onto his lover's shirt to wrapping his arms around his slender waist, placing his head over Haru's heart just listening trying to calm himself down enough to speak.

"Makoto I love you, it's ok everything is ok, I am here and I am not going anywhere ok, just breath ok Makoto" Haru crooned tracing circles onto the taller boys lower back trying to soothe him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Makoto blurted out what had been weighing on his heart for the last few days.

"I just can't get what Nagisa said out of my head; he keeps telling me that Rin was who you swim for and that it was him who got you back in the pool. It just hurts even though I know your my boyfriend and that you chose me not Rin, I can't take hearing another round of how much better off you would be with Rin."

Haru was in part relived he was correct about what had gotten his boyfriend so upset; it was a problem that could easily be fixed.

"Ah I thought that might be what's wrong. Don't worry so much Makoto I wouldn't trade you for all the tasty mackerel dishes in the world. I think we should just tell them we are an item it might get Nagisa to back off, and if not I think Rei and Kou will be able to help out. Also I started swimming because you wanted to swim in the club Nagisa wanted to start and then I remembered how much fun we used to have. Meeting with Rin was a welcome bonus but I only see Rin as friend. I never said I swim for Rin, but when I saw how upset and sad Rin was I wanted to swim for him to show him that swimming with your friends is a greater reason than swimming to beat a time. And as for me and Rin getting together, it is never going to happen, I love YOU Makoto, plus Rin has his eye on someone else and all I can say it is not you or me, so please Makoto stop worrying".

Haru leaned down and kissed Makoto on his forehead and then his nose trailing down soft kisses to each eye and down his cheek. Makoto stayed nuzzled into Haru his breathing relaxed.

"I ummm don't know what to say.. I love you Haru. I can't believe I finally beat mackerel wow" Makoto sniffled.

Haru let out a tiny chuckle at the last comment and wiped away the remaining tears on Makoto's face placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "I ran a bath with that bath fizzy stuff to make you feel better the water should still be warm, I'll clean up here and you go have a bath"

"Thanks Haru I'll go now." Makoto unwrapped himself from Haru and left for the bathroom thinking he could do with a soak after all that crying.

Makoto felt relieved that Haru knew what was going and that he was not going anywhere, he also felt a bit silly for getting so upset.

Makoto got out of the bath a little while later and found the clean boxers left for him. The fact that Haru had taken the time and effort to find this stuff for the bath and set up a towel and boxers made Makoto feel very loved. He knew his boyfriend was not the best at expressing how he feels with words so his small actions always warmed his heart. While he had been in the bath Makoto had resolved himself to say something to Nagisa on Monday, he doubted there was any malicious intent behind what Nagisa had said but the words still hurt nonetheless.

Makoto padded back into the bedroom, Haru had settled himself into the bed holding Makoto's phone. "You have a message" Haru informed him.

Sitting onto the best next to Haru, Makoto lay down resting is head on the shorter boy's stomach and read the message

To: Makoto

From: Rin

Hey Makoto I wanted to know if you and Haru were free tomorrow for lunch for a double date. I want to introduce you to Ai. You see we only just started going out. I told Haru a little while ago well he kinda found out by accident but I told him not to say anything as I wanted to tell everyone myself.

"Oh, I really was worried for nothing, I feel silly for getting so upset" Makoto chuckled showing the text to Haru.

"See I told you Rin was not interested in me and I am only interested in Makoto" Haru leaned down and kissed Makoto on the mouth, Makoto leaned up and into the kiss quickly deepening the kiss, their tongues grazing one another's, both letting out small moans of content pulling back in order to breath.

"Thanks for running the bath Haru"

"Mmm anytime… you smell really nice Makoto" Haruka rolls so he is now snuggled into Makoto's chest lazily tracing shapes on the taller boy's chest. Makoto curls into Haru so they both comfortable wrapping is arms around Haru pulling him close, kissing him softly on the eyelids realising his boyfriend has drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Haruka" Makoto whispers. Haruka holds Makoto a little tighter and Makoto fall asleep soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday at lunch time they Iwatobi gang are eating lunch on the rooftop together when Nagisa tries his antics again.

"Mako-chan did you know Rin-chan and Haru-chan were at this coffee shop on Saturday they make a cute couple don't they?"

Before Makoto had a chance to tell Nagisa he was well aware of this, he was there after all. Makoto was thinking Nagisa must have seen Rin and Haru together when Makoto and Ai had gone to order for them all, the place was crowed to Rin and Haru went to save a table of four. Haru leaned over and kissed Makoto on mouth pulling him close, Makoto obliged Haru and returned the kiss quickly before pulling away slightly embarrassed that Haruka had had kissed him like that in from of EVERYONE.

"Makoto and I are a couple and have been since before the start of the school year. Rin and I were saving a table and Makoto and Nitori were ordering for us as the place was crowed. Also what you have been saying to Makoto about Rin and I hurt his feeling and you made Makoto cry I think you should apologise"

Nagisa went whiter than a ghost. "Oh I am so sorry Mako-chan if I knew that you and Haru-chan were already together I would not have said that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. How can I make it up to you both?"

"Oh I have a way you can Nagisa-kun, isn't that right Rei-kun" Kou said with her best evil chuckle.

"Ah yes Nagisa-kun I believe this means Kou and I won the bet and you lost, and you hurt Makoto-senpai feelings. I think you should treat us all to dinner to make up for it" Rei replied while pushing up his glasses.

"Maybe we can invite brother and his "friend" Nitori as well ne Nagisa-kun" Kou continued winking at Rei laughing in delight that both her friends and her brother had found people to make them happy.

Nagisa slumped in defeat ended up treating Kou, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Rin and Nitori and Mikoshiba to dinner a nice pizzeria place later on that week on some weird 4 couple date that ended with Makoto and Rei trying to stop Haruka from getting into the large fish tank, Kou laughing and snapping photos of everyone and Rin switching between glaring at Mikoshiba and smiling at Ai and that was before Rin challenged Haru to an eating contest. Nagisa left with a very empty wallet and decided that it may be wise to leave cupid to his own devices from now on.


End file.
